Restoration
|image = belslab.gif |caption = |author = Zithero |date = 19th Dec 2018 - 25th Dec 2018 |publisher = r/nosleep |parts = 5 Parts |previous = FIRST |next = I am a Priest at the Vatican, we are going to summon a Demon }} is... the first book in the Guardian Temple Saga Description Fred Macaione is a hard working man as a Restoration Cleaner cleaning up often more nefarious substances. But when he gets a call from a Timothy Crestfall to clean a temple it appears that the job has more than meets the eye. The Temple has some unfinished business with the denizens of Hell and a demon named Belial. When his family is at risk from Belial's destruction will he be able to handle the stresses of being caught between the people of Heaven and Hell? Plot Fred Macaione owns a company named M & C Restoration. Jobs, big and small, are undertaken in secrecy and with no paper trail. When Fred is contacted by Timothy Crestfall to clean a 10,000 sq. ft. section of marble the job at first seems daunting, however once Timothy mentions its historical nature Fred cant help but see a 'Christmas come early'. As Timothy mentions more aspects to the job he spitballs a high price thinking Timothy will haggle but the figure of $30,000 is accepted. Fred arrives at the property to meet a well dressed man who makes light work of the chain on the gates. Upon further inspection this military-esque man is Timothy and he brings them into the large building. Inside the two imposing doors is a large marble room, complete with two large Marble heads, all of which covered in blood. Jorge Chavez, an employee of Fred, is shaken by the sight of the room. Fred then realizes that he can understand Chavez who has only ever spoken in Spanish and Peter is confused at why he has never spoken English before. The blood is everywhere however the impression of a sword, which had been drenched in blood along with an outstretched arm shape disturbs Fred the most. Then two massive wing-like stains on either side, with a human-like face profiled on the floor with everything below the waist of the figure vanished in the larger stain makes Chavez quote that "Angels Died Here". Bob and Fred man the scissor lift and begin the daunting task of cleaning the statue of the Saint of Enoch and Timothy, upon hearing a loud bang, warns everyone not to cross the barriers as the Temple appears unsafe. Peter finds a large gash in the floor and whilst power-washing a small black object is ejected however Fred believes it has shattered elsewhere. Later that evening however, he finds the small black object in his toolbox and speculates it could be made by solid blood. A visitor appears at Fred's house and announces himself as Belial who is in great interest of the black object and threatens Fred to harm his family but this will all be halted if he hands over the black object and Timothy in the process. In the morning a shaken Fred is confronted by his wife Sandy Macaione as to why he is guarding the bedroom with a shotgun and urges him to deal with his two young boys Trevor Macaione and Colin Macaione. Mike starts to find issues with the construction of the building including the fact that the outer building has a steeple but the inside is flat. Timothy is alarmed to find out that Belial has been in contact with Fred and locks everyone inside the Temple. He returns at the end of the day with bottled water to protect them from Demons. Chavez finds a large auditorium with a statue of Saint Dinah and once again Pete is confused about the architecture of the Temple. The job is complete and Chavez decides to remain with Timothy and the remainder of the money owed to Fred is in his truck. He heads home, relieved it is all over. Belial returns that evening angered that he cannot find the small black object which is Sanguine Amber. He demands Fred to retrieve the Amber from Timothy and disappears into the night. Sandy and the children are given the bottled water and urged to share it between them as Fred goes into the night to find Timothy however when he arrives at the temple he finds it empty. He hurries home but finds the home ablaze, three bodies in bags on the grass, and is interrogated by Ben who is actually Belial. Belial explains because Fred did a selfless act, his family were protected from his attacks, however the house was not. Therefore he trapped them all inside the house and set it ablaze so they would burn alive. The funeral is held and both Chavez and Timothy come. Chavez speaks of his family in Honduras, his wife, mother Maria Chavez, father Jose Chavez, wife and daughter who were lined up and killed after he refused to stash drugs in crosses of Christ. Timothy explains the war between the Cherubim and the Seraphim and tells Fred that Belial is not fully on Earth, he is merely occupying a host. Fred watches Timothy cower from Belial as he is arrested and taken into custody. Detective Aaron Brown interrogates Fred on his whereabouts and shady occupation. Ben asks Detective Aaron to leave the room and as he does Fred splashes more of the bottled water on Belial's face. The instant it hits there is massive plumes of smoke and hissing as Belial is exorcised from Ben's body. A large lizardlike body spears Belial returning him to Hell as Chavez and Timothy spring Fred from prison. Fred, exhausted from the exorcism he did, is restored by Timothy who is revealed to be Enoch's Grandson and Saint Dinah's son. He is reunited with his wife and children while Timothy explains that he cannot lie and has been gifted with the ability to create doors to the The Guardian Temple. The Temple used to be filled with Angels co-ordinated to make his will be done yet a terrible fate befell them. Timothy's Aunt and Father laid waste to the Temple Residents leaving only himself as a Metatron to God. In the Epilogue, Fred has found new work as a restorer of Church buildings. His new employee Devon laments that the church is in worse wear than they initially thought and joke with the Priest in the church. Their happiness is cut however when a television states a Terror in Jerusalem. Two figures are laying waste to helicopters and weapons within Jerusalem. One female sports large wings upon her back while the other watches. The havoc she reaps reminds him of the gash in the floor of the Temple and realizes that it is Timothy's Aunt. Parts on Reddit Part 1 : The Cleaner Part 2 : The Visitor Part 3 : The Saint Part 4 : The Prisoner Part 5 : The Father Characters Gallery belial.png | Belial Trivia References Category:Books